Yumeiro Compass
|Image = JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!!.jpg |Japanese = ユメイロコンパス |Romaji = |Translation = |Artist = fourfolium |Length = 4:44 |Release Date = July 26, 2017 }} (ユメイロコンパス) is the coupling track of fourfolium's JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!! single. It was also released on July 26, 2017. This is also the second ending theme song of the season season of New Game!! The song was written by KOCHO, and arranged and composed by Okui Kosuke. __TOC__ Track Listing # JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!! # Yumeiro Compass (ユメイロコンパス) # JUMPin' JUMP UP!!!! (instrumental) # Yumeiro Compass (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Shippai shita toki mo umaku itta toki mo Hanashi wo kiite kureru tabi Anshin shitanda Donna yaritori mo egao afureteta ne Kono kimochi subete todoketai Tsutae kiretenai Taiyou noboreba minna de atsumatte Ah shiyou ku shiyoutte Tanoshikattanda Arigatou mata aou Genkina kimi de ite Shiawase no ibasho wa zutto kawaranai Ano hi no hanabira ga mune de utai daseba Kaze ni mai sorezore no yume wo hakobu yo Tsuyoku ippo mae e Tsudzuiteku hibi nagasaresou ni naru yo Dakedo sonna toki aruki daseru Eeru wo kureta Seichou shite ikitai tte ganbatte kita yo ne Koko ni itakara miete kita Yume ni ikunda ne Taiyou shizun demo minna katariatte Ah shitai ku shitaitte Tomaranainda Itsu made demo Furikaetta toki ni kimi ga inai michi mo Sabishiku nante nai yo Hitori janai kara Sakura ga saite chitte kurikaeshita saki mo Waraiatte hibiku kokoro tsunageyou Arigatou mata aou Genkina kimi de ite Shiawase no ibasho wa zutto kawaranai Ano hi no hanabira ga mune de utai daseba Kaze ni mai sorezore no yume wo hakobu yo Daisuki wo tabanete mata kimi ni okuru yo |-| Kanji= 失敗した時も上手くいった時も 話を聞いてくれるたび 安心したんだ どんなやり取りも笑顔あふれてたね この気持ち全て届けたい 伝えきれてない 太陽昇ればみんなで集まって あーしよう　こーしようって 楽しかったんだ ありがとう　また会おう 元気な君でいて 幸せの居場所はずっと変わらない あの日の花びらが胸で歌いだせば 風に舞いそれぞれの夢を運ぶよ 強く一歩前へ 続いてく日々　流されそうになるよ だけどそんな時　歩き出せる エールをくれた 成長していきたいって頑張ってきたよね ここにいたから見えてきた ユメに行くんだね 太陽沈んでもみんな語り合って あーしたい　こーしたいって 止まらないんだ いつまででも 振り返った時に君がいない道も 寂しくなんてないよ 一人じゃないから 桜が咲いて散って繰り返した先も 笑い合って響く心　繋げよう ありがとう　また会おう 元気な君でいて 幸せの居場所はずっと変わらない あの日の花びらが胸で歌いだせば 風に舞いそれぞれの夢を運ぶよ 大好きを束ねて　また君に贈るよ |-| English= Whenever things went wrong, whenever things went well You’d talk to me, and it always helped me relax No matter what kind of conversations we had, you were always full of smiles I want to convey all of these feelings There’s too much to get across When the sun came up, we’d all get together Saying let’s do this and that And it was so much fun Thank you, let’s meet again Take care Happiness will always be here When we start singing with our hearts The flowers from that day will blow in the wind, carrying each of our dreams And we’ll take one firm step forward I’d feel like I was going to be swept away by the days that went on But that’s when you cheered me on Telling me that I can step forward You worked hard, wanting to improve I’ve been seeing it ever since I got here You must be heading towards your dream The sun goes down, and we still talk together Saying we want to do this and that We can’t stop And we never will Even when I look back, even though you aren’t here on this path I don’t feel lonely at all Because I’m not alone Even when the cherry blossoms bloom and fall again and again Let’s both laugh and connect our echoing hearts Thank you, let’s meet again Take care Happiness will always be here When we start singing with our hearts The flowers from that day will blow in the wind, carrying each of our dreams Putting together our love, sending it to you once again Category:Discography